Demon Dear
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Mrs. Lovett thinks about her relationship with Sweeney Todd. As she's thinking about it, she expresses each emotion she feels for him. Love, fear, happiness, sadness. What emotion will he leave her with the most?


**Demon Dear**

**I've decided to take a short break from ****The Dare**** and have made a small poem. I really hope that you enjoy it, and hopefully I'll have my next chapter up soon. I think it's pretty obvious who is writing this poem, and who this poem is about. Of course I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of the movie's characters; otherwise I wouldn't be typing this down. Then I'd just be smiling all over at the fact that I owned him. **

Nellie Lovett sat at one of the booths in her shop, slowly sipping a cup of tea. She sat with her chin resting on her fists, looking up at the ceiling (which was the floor of Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor) and sighed every so often. She thought about Mr. Todd and what he might be doing at the time, the sudden sound of a body crashing to the floor of the bake house told her right away. She broke out of her daydreaming of Sweeney some day telling her that he loved her, sighed and slowly made her way to the bake house.

After getting rid of the body she walked back into the pie shop to continue her dreaming. She sat down and began to think, as she thought a poem slowly formed in her imagination.

_You had me from the very start_

_Though you fill me with much fear_

_Then you go and tear me apart_

_But I'll still love you demon dear._

_You're always making my heart soar_

_I'll always need you near_

_I couldn't love you any more_

_My wicked demon dear._

_You alone have stolen my heart_

_For you I'll shed each tear_

_We met and love hit me with a dart_

_Please love me demon dear._

_Your love for me is much to ask_

_This much I know is clear_

_I beg you to see beyond my mask_

_I want your smile demon dear._

_Lying about Lucy I know was wrong _

_You've made me cry for over a year_

_For you I'll sing each and every song_

_It's all for you my demon dear_

_You scare me with each hateful yell_

_I could not live without you here_

_Only you could make my life a hell_

_You hurt me most my demon dear_

_Many nights I often cry_

_Over your threatening words that reach my ear_

_Sometimes my heart would rather die_

_But I'll still love you demon dear._

Nellie must have gone off into a rather long daydream-like daze, because the next thing she knew Sweeney was in the shop looking around for something. Mrs. Lovett broke out of her trance at the sound of Sweeney hunting for a bottle of gin. **(I do apologize for this next quote of Sweeney's people-I just couldn't resist making him ask this. This time, there will be a real answer). **"Mrs. Lovett, why is the gin always gone?" He looked around frantically, getting more and more annoyed.

Mrs. Lovett rose slowly and let out a sigh. "Simple Mr. T, Toby likes to drink it all." She walked into her parlor to see the twelve year old boy passed out on her settee with a bottle of gin hanging loosely from his hand. She picked it up and shook her head when she found it was completely empty. "Looks like I need ta go out and buy some more love, Toby's gotten to our last bottle I think." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, on the way out whispering to herself "I really need to do somethin' about that boy and his gin problem." As she made her way into the marketplace though, her thoughts began to wander back to Mr. Todd and the poem. Sometimes she really did agree with that last part, sometimes she wished her heart wasn't alive, just so that it couldn't be uplifted then broken so easily.

**I hope you enjoyed my poem, I started writing it yesterday in school when I sitting around in free period. I had suddenly realized that I have written a few poems, but so far have avoided Toddett poems. This is odd because most of my stories have that theme, whatever though. Again, I hope that you liked this one and hopefully I'll have my next chapter up sometime soon if I get any ideas for what should happen with Nellie and Bruce. Don't have a clue what I'm talking about? Check out ****The Dare**** and review. Yeah, review this one too if you have time. XD Peace, love and meat pie to you all. **


End file.
